Jaket
by kou412
Summary: Cuma fic pendek AkaFuri/Warn: Sho-ai, Typo(s),OOC, Modus Akashi, Eyd ancur, dan temannya menyusul /DLDR


**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei**

 **AkaFuri  
**

 **Warn: Sho-ai, Mdous Akashi., OOC, Typo(s),gaje, Eyd ancur, dan lain-lain lah.  
**

* * *

Sebenarnya Kouki tak ingin ikut taruhan bola, maklum kantong anak SMA paspasan. berhubung taruhannya bukan pakai uang Kouki mengiyakan, dan taruhan itu berupa tantangan yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

mengenakan rok mini selama seharian penuh disekolah dan tidak pakai dalaman selain celana dalam biasa. kecuali saat belajar akan memakai celana sekolah .

Dan skor dari tim pegangan mereka adalah 5:3.

Kouki menutup wajahnya, berharap agar wajahnya tak dilihat banyak siswa-siswi.

Sementara kedua sahabat karibnya menertawainya tak henti-henti. Mungkin kalau kotak tertawa mereka rusak baru mereka berhenti.

"Mangkanya Furi megang tim tuh kaya kita dah pasti gak bikin malu hahaha" Kawahara menertawakan Kouki sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih akibat tertawa tak ada hentinya.

"Ya itu kalian aja yang lagi beruntung, awas aja nanti aku bales. kalian pasti sekongkol" tuduh Kouki dengan wajah merah kentara menahan kesal dan juga malu sekaligus. Untung temen.

"Bales mah nanti, sekarang liat.. banyak yang liatin paha kamu itu, awas dicolek mas-mas hahaha" goda Fukuda sontak tawa mereka berdua menggelegar dan emosi Kouki kian membuncah.

"A-awas yaaa kalian" Kouki siap membogem mentah kedua sahabatnya yang siap lari dengan kecepatan seperti dikejar anjing Chihuahua galak.

Salahnya memilih tim, kedua temannya memilih Manchester United, dan dia berpegang teguh dengan tim Chelsea. Sudahlah terima nasib dengan lapang dada.

Tepat saat Kouki ingin mengejar kedua biang kerok itu , rok yang memang sudah dasarnya pendek se-paha. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lumayan kencang sehingga mengibarkan rok mini Kouki hingga celana dalam putih polosnya terlihat jelas. Tak ada kesigapan sama sekali dari Kouki. Paha putih mulus yang dihiasi bulu halus yang hampir tidak adap itu terpampang jelas, nyaris semua pasang mata melihatnya. Wajah Kouki memerah padam dan air matanya sudah membendung siap ditumpahkan. Jangan tanya sahabat nya yang sudah kabur duluan sebelum dikejar.

* * *

Akashi sebenarnya lelah sudah mengurus ini-itu disekolahnya. Dan sekarang ia berada di Tokyo, nanti sore Akashi akan menghadiri rapat dicabang perusahaan ayahnya, Karena client nya menanam saham dalam jumlah 0 nya yang melebihi kertas.

Selagi mempunyai waktu luang ia ingin melihat Sekolah yang pernah mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan Wintercup lalu.

...

Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja didepan matanya.

Angin berhembus dan melakukan segalanya. Memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang mulus tersuguh didepan mata. paha,dan celana dalam. Dan saat ia sadar kalau yang memakai rok itu adalah seseorang yang pernah memarkingnya dengan ketar-ketir dan sempat jatuh beberapa kali.

Akashi mengikuti isi hatinya. Menghampiri Kouki yang sudah terduduk ditanah sembari menutupi wajahnya.

Ada beberapa siswa yang melihatnya dengan pandangan mesum dan ada juga yang iba.

Berhubung Akashi itu lelaki sejati, pantang pulang sebelum padam. Nanti juga tau apa yang dimaksud Akashi.

Akashi kian mendekat dan Kouki belum sadar jika orang yang sudah masuk dalam daftar ditakutinya itu menghampiri dengan ekspresi stoic yang sangat digilai kaum hawa atau yang menyerempet hawa itu.

Secara spontan Siswa yang masih berada disana pun berlalu, seakan memberi ruang saat Akashi mendekat.

Membuka Jaket Jersey Rakuzannya.

Akashi menarik lengan Kouki agar Kouki berdiri. Kouki kaget bukan main saat melihat Kapten yang dikenal seram itu ada dihadapannya dan

membantunya berdiri.

Air mata Kouki berhenti mengalir saat tangan kokoh itu melingkari pinggang nya, memasangkan jerseynya itu dipinggang Kouki dan sukses menutupi pahanya yang tadi terekspos, mengundang para mesum berbuat tindak tak senonoh

"Pakai ini agar tak mengekspos paha mu" Akashi berlalu,meninggalkan Kouki yang dilanda kebingungan dan malu luar biasa .

"Haa?" Furihata melongo bodoh

Sekian detik berlalu, Akashi sudah pergi dari hadapan Kouki. Punggung yang selalu memikul beban tak kasat mata qitu semakin kecil ditelan jalan.

Dan Kouki berteriak histeris. "BAGAIMANA AKU MENGEMBALIKAN INI? "Tanpa sadar Kouki meremas kantong jaket Rakuzan Akashi.

 **Srattt**

Keluar secarik kertas kecil dari dalam kantong jaket Akashi. Dengan spontan Kouki mengambilnya, dan ada rentetan angka disana.

055-xxx-xxx-xxx

"Hah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kouki. Apa dari maksud semua ini?.

Satu hal yang dapat diambil hikmahnya, selain dosa Kouki kapok taruhan! Gak mau-mau lagi!

* * *

 _hahaha ini alay banget, apa-apaan taruhan begitu, chee!_

 _Ini aku repost dari Wattpad dan mengalami perombakan sedikit...  
_

 _RnR?  
_


End file.
